Froggio
Overview Giovanni (known as Froggio) was the result of experiments in Italy about creating anthropomorphic animals. The experiment was a secret. Illegal, even. Due to this, only a few people knew about the things going on in the lab. The experiments and tests kept on failing and, from frustration, one of the main scientists proposed they 'switched' it up. They stopped working on animals.. and started to use humans as the base to build their twisted experimentation on. Timeline [The tape started in a flash; static noise heard and a black and white mess on the screen before a light tapping noise would be heard, and someone with a mask came into view as the camera glitched back to normal.] The man sat down, in front of the camera, on an office chair. "The date is -static- 23, 2006. Subject #97 is now of age to begin testing and, as such, testing shall be initiated." The man said, as he rolled away from the chair, and a kid could be seen coming into view. The kid was whimpering, as adults approached him with all sorts of materials, for torture. "P-Please!-" A'' ''cry was heard, before a loud thud. Scientists begin torturing the subject, and you'd turn off the recording, disgusted at the twisted torture that they conducted, and calling them "tests". You put in another tape, named 'Subject #97', which was the only tape that had green writing. tape started, and the footage was shaky. It was taken in a hurry; something unexpected was probably happening. "This is amazing-- incredibl-" The man stopped to move the camera in view. It was rather blurry until the camera focused. You could make out a baby with frog-like features on it. "This is Subject #97, the first successful human-animal hybrid." The scientist exclaimed, clearly excited. They calmed themselves down, before setting the camera down and sitting infront of it. "As the subject is still an infant; we will refrain from testing it any further than observation. It will be kept under care for 3 years, before testing is to resume. Doctor REDACTED , signing off." The tape ended abruptly. FROGGIO I'd run through the forest, wearing torn and beat up clothes that looked like they were meant for a lab rat. Well, they were, I guess. "They've done it. They've done it, they've done it, they've done it!" I'd mutter under my breath as I ran, forcing my feet even though it felt like I could break at any second. "They screwed up, I can.. I can-" I suddenly fell, not feeling anything except for the grass that was under my face. I turned my head, looking to the side and forcing myself to get up. Come on, come on, COME ON! THEY'RE GONNA CATCH UP! No. No, please.. Not now, please body. Stay with me, lets go! Come on! You can hurt all you want later, I don't care! I just wanna get awa..y.. My hands stopped responding. It wouldn't move, no matter how much I willed it to. Neither did any part of my body, actually. Is it happening? Am I really gonna die here? .. It's fine. I'm fine with it. It's better than that place. My hands plopped down onto the grassy floor, as my vision slowly faded to black. I'd wake up, ontop of something. It was.. soft. And fluffy. I wouldn't mind staying here. Wait. I'm alive. Wait, no no no, that can't be. Did they get me? ... I immediately sat up, looking around with a face that looked as if I just had a staring contest with Cthulhu. I turned to my side, seeing a girl who was about my age. Filled with terror, I jumped the opposite direction from her as I shivered. "It's fine! I won't hurt you!" The girl smiled at him, extending her hand. He stopped to look at her for a while.. H''ey, she's not that scary now that I take a closer look. She looks rather.. nice?'' I stared at her hand, not sure what to do. "Uh..?" Out of nowhere, she took my hand and put it onto hers, and shaked it. "This is how you greet a person!" She taught him, smiling as she shook her hand. "It's Fionna, by the way." I stare at her, dumbfounded. I never thought about people being this nice. I guess I'd forgotten about the concept after 8 months in that hellhole. A man walked in, leaning by the door. "Doing better?" He'd ask me, to which I replied by nodding. "Hey, Don!" The other kid turned to the older man. "He won't tell me his name! I told him mineeee~" She'd run to him, clinging onto his legs. He grabbed her, letter her sit on his shoulder. "I don't think he has one, Fionna." He'd walk to the bed, sitting down next to me. I, of course, scooted away. I didn't know him; and all I have are reasons not to trust him. We talked a lot that day. Well, not a lot. Not me, anyway. He did all the talking. Most of what I did was just nodding, answering yes or no questions, all of that. I started talking even more as it went on; and he became a really good friend despite the age gap. A father, even. As the days passed, I slowly started to walk around. I made friends. They had their own playground! How cool was that? I made friends, too. Kids from other parts of the family. Frank, Luis, Andre.. So much more others. Those days were nice. I could only wish that they lasted longer. I walk up to Don, who was at the balcony of his room. Smoking as usual. "Hey, Don! What's an age?" I asked him, confused. "Well, it's how old you are. Come to think of it, how old ARE you?" Don stared down at me, puzzled and also just realized that he'd never asked. "Everyone asks me how old I am! I don't know either.. so.. uh.." I'd look down a bit, before quietly muttering. "..Could you give me one, like my name?" I asked quietly. Silence followed as I asked, before.. Don burst into laughter. "Is that it?" He rubbed his eyes. "I thought it was something serious!" He'd lean down to my height. "Alright, since you don't know.. how about we start counting from today? Hold on.. what day is it.." XX 21, 2009. "You're one year old!" Don clapped, as I smiled at him brightly. I couldn't ask for a better.. dad. Yeah, Dad. That sounds great. Maybe I should call him that..? January 12th, 2023. Gunshots. A dream..? No, it can't be. I can hear it clearly. What the.. why here? I sit up from my bed; a pinstripe vest on, over a white dress shirt. I rubbed my eyes, as someone burst in through the door. "Giovanni, out. NOW." A girl about his age pulled him out of the bed. "Hold on!" I shouted, taking my coat and hat as I rush outside along her. "What's going on?" I asked, running opposite of the Soldato. Silence, no answer. Just running. "Where are we going?! Fionna!" I asked again, with no answer. This time, I stopped. What the hell is happening? From the look of things, this is-'' "They found us." She turned to look at me, tears in her eyes as she tried to pull on me. "W-we have to get away, Gio. Alright? T-they got.." ''..I can't remember the name. But it hit me, in the chest. Hard. I didn't know what to say; so I ran. Along with the Soldato, towards the problem. I think I heard her try to stop me but I just.. I can't hear anything. One thing was clear; anger. I wanted to get back at them. As soon as I walked out, there were bodies everywhere; Mr. Alessandro, a helper around the mansion. Ms. Valentina, one of our cooks. Mr. Marco, Angelo, Francesco.. Anna, Rossa, Sofia. All on the ground. Everyone I knew; Everyone that took me in, despite being different. I couldn't think of anything else; the sadness pushed away everything including the anger. Only one thing remained. Why? What wrong have they ever committed? They were just helpers! I couldn't care less; you think this is what justice is? Do you wanna see? I'll show you. I look up at the soldiers; one of them raising their hands to tell the other officers to cease fire. ..A super? What's that? No. I shouldn't be thinking of that. They need to pay. I leap; towards the man in front. It seems he got distracted ordering someone to make a call. It connected, but as soon as he fell down, the last thing I see is.. Don. Wait, Don? You're not supposed to be here; didn't you hate fighting? Why are you here? Where's Fionna? Did you escape? I had so many questions; but I didn't get the time to ask. A pacifist, he was. For someone in the mafia, he's rather stupidly pacifistic. Even when his own family was being wiped out in front of him, he preferred to talk. The GIGN didn't listen. They dropped him the second he walked up; right in front of me. This was probably the breaking point. I didn't even bother moving anymore. I let them detain me, and was forced to listen to the cries of the rest of the family. I never found out if anyone was safe; they wouldn't allow me anyway. '' ''A few months later, they called me out of my cell. What's wrong? Did I do something? They're taking me somewhere; a city? Another prison, perhaps? All I heard was Murs de Fer.. If I'm not wrong, that translates to.. Walls of Iron..? (this is it cus im lazy) hes that much of a fucking loser thats fuvking dead Category:Neutral